


Heaven in Hiding

by Odin2Fun



Category: Batman(Comics)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: Summary: "所以，我们似乎都知道对方的双重身份，但都缄默不语如同哈伯克拉底，深陷于这段特殊的罗曼蒂克史。"





	Heaven in Hiding

 

 

      赛琳娜也想过 **这种** **可能性** :一掠而过哥谭晦暗潮湿上空的黑夜斗士，会在某天突然放慢脚步，收起勾枪，带着他永远看不清的表情向自己走来。他牵起她的手，两人一同从犯罪巷的高梯上跃下。

      但她知道他们之间永远不会如此，她知道在沉郁到几乎要滴出雨水的夜空之下，猫女会因奔逐的快感和突然激增的肾上腺素而轻轻喘息，而哥谭的守护者则会伫于模糊的天际间，身影孑立一如这座城市中无数以不变见证一切变迁的滴水兽，直到他看见她终于起身，在周围无尽绵延的灯火微光下向他抛出一个只有蝙蝠侠才看得见的微笑时，那个模糊至近隐于黑夜的轮廓才抖落一身顾虑，自天台落下。

       而至于赛琳娜和布鲁斯?他们两者皆非。

       他们曾手臂相挽，共同步入宴会;也曾一语不发，并肩同坐于列昂卡瓦洛歌剧的观景台上(1);他们也曾像任何普通情侣一般，在哥谭的路边小店共进晚餐，在昏暗的电影院后排双唇轻轻拥覆。情侣间的日常互动只属于上流社会的赛琳娜和布鲁斯，与夜间蹁跹于屋顶的猫女和蝙蝠侠毫无干系。

      月光跳进赛琳娜的眼睛，透过翠绿色的虹膜，她的视线抓住漂浮在一片昏黑中的闪亮灯火。哥谭从未有过晴朗的夜晚，但她的血液永远随着彻夜明亮的灯火奔流不息。赛琳娜赤足踩在砂质高台上，任凭脚下沙砾摩擦呻吟， **这是独处带来的不可思议的浪漫，** 她放任思绪流连于沉默的往事——戴上面具时夜间轻轻擦过脸颊的凉风，初次拥吻时那股 **沿脊椎流淌而下的电流** ，彼此间刹那的失神——

        突然爆裂开来的玻璃和烟雾击碎了她的漫无目的的回忆，赛琳娜左肘抬起，护住双眼。也许下次我该穿着制服欣赏哥谭，没人知道什么时候她会咬上你。右手扫落身旁高台一片尘埃，皮鞭摩擦手心带来的微微刺痛使她安心。赛琳娜将长鞭甩开，空气破裂声中她感觉到对方失去重心，向地板落去，未加任何反抗。她自然而然地遵从身体的本能，抬高膝盖撞向入侵者的脊椎，引得他闷哼一声随即正面扑向粗糙的砂岩地板，皮鞭在烟雾中精准地缠住不速之客，觉察到对方并未动弹，赛琳娜毫不迟疑，被几片玻璃擦伤的裸足踩在男性的背上，凯芙拉熟悉的触感和淡淡的金属气味(2)使她迟疑，她拍开层层白雾，纤瘦有力的手指将对方的头微微扭了过来。

       "布——蝙蝠侠?"

       对方未曾开口，赛琳娜掀起他的披风，干燥的金属气息随哥谭警局的飞艇投射而落的灯光一同漂浮开来。 **猫女，你怎么能把金属软膏和血液的气味弄混** **?** 她看着那个依旧面无表情却苍白得怕人的面容突然睁开双眼，她甚至感觉得到，刺目的白色镭射护目镜下他双眸传来的热度使她脖颈发疼，蝙蝠侠的嘴唇微微翕动，赛琳娜伸手捂住他的裸露出来的脸颊。

      "我觉得现在绝非你胜券在握的时刻，哥谭守护者。"

      他咳出鲜血，挣扎着嘶声低语:"很抱歉，女士。"

     "我一直认为你只是罪犯在黑暗中臆想的产物。"赛琳娜转头，她的大半部分脸庞笼罩在大块移动流淌的黑暗中，阴影如同水银滑落她的下颌，"我没法把你拖进房间，我会带着医疗箱回来。"，破碎的窗外一道闪光如同利刃出鞘扯碎天空，隆隆雷声滚落，尖笑，踩碎一片沉寂。

        街上抱怨的高喊琐碎，布鲁斯的脸廓稍微柔和了一些， **噢我突然想大笑，赛琳娜，为你的话，也为我的恐惧。** 他开始觉得某些难以言明的情感开始如同潮汐舔舐海岸般触摸上他的咽喉，他开始担心来到这里会不会是个错误，他开始猜测赛琳娜或许会摘落他的面具后的一系列蝴蝶效应。 **这一次，我把牌摊在桌上，你会翻开吗** **?** 他完全不知道这样，以这种身份向她走进的每一步，会不会把彼此推得更远。自凯芙拉下颅骨左后侧炸裂的痛感使他不得不紧咬牙关，如冰晶般漂浮而进的雨水冲淡了血腥与火药的气息，他闭上双眼却又——

      "你不能现在倒下，暴雨来了，治疗必须在屋里进行，"赛琳娜将他的左臂搭在自己的肩上，她搀着布鲁斯趔趄着走进卧室，"而我需要你和我 **一同** 度过难关。"

——————————————————————————————                                      

赛琳娜...

        布鲁斯感觉得自己的凯芙拉披风被她剪开，她冷静地，尽自己可能地将他的盔甲除下，"保持清醒，侦探。"半跪在床边的女人将前额的碎发挑起，向他抛出一个令人舒心的微笑，掺杂着猫女的狡黠和赛琳娜那种 **无人可挡** 的坚定，"听着，我这里没有麻药，但我觉得你不愿前往医院——所以，如果你觉得痛，咬着这个。"赛琳娜将干燥的毛巾塞进布鲁斯的齿间，冷风灌进他的喉咙。

       他紧闭双眼，赛琳娜在血泊中摸索着:"你中枪了?"

       躺着床上的人没有回应。

      "我知道答案显而易见，但你从未犯过这种小错误..."赛琳娜紧咬下唇，天啊赛琳娜，你不是猫女，你在想什么？"我是说，你看起来更应该像是个百战不殆的骑士。"

     手套摸进血肉之中，她感觉到子弹碎片业已像齑粉一样在他体内炸开(3)，她知道那意味着什么，SCAR步枪击中的那一刻，任何人都会感觉如坠炼狱。"抱歉，我无法为你取出子弹...我们需要别的助手。"她匆匆将医用酒精擦拭在他的腹部。

       "你不能去找医生。"

       "我不能看着你死在我面前。"绷带被干脆利落的扯开，赛琳娜将他扶起，让他靠着床头，"那对哥谭是场悲剧。"布料缠在他的腰间，突然的扎紧使他的手微微颤抖。

       "那看来我不得不提前离开，女士。"

       "现在不是你指手划脚的时间，你根本没法独自离开。"烦躁不安的感觉击上赛琳娜的前额，窗外电闪雷鸣，"我无法带你离开。我 **必须** 打电话叫人来。"

       "我——"

      "阿尔弗雷德，"赛琳娜将背影留给侦探，她的喉咙变干，生涩得难以发声， **你暴露了，亲爱的，** "蝙——布鲁斯需要你，我想他一定告诉过你赛琳娜·凯尔的地址——"她的唇间逸出难以克制的轻笑， **噢上帝当这一切被打破之时，你为何还要让我如此紧张** **?** 她的肾上腺素激增，浑身燥热，但更害怕不可避免的回头对视，她知道自己的 **底牌** 已然摊开，这场战斗，她因为软弱而 **一败涂地。**

       "你一直都知道我是谁。"他惯用的肯定句。带着轻轻的叹息。

       "我不能一直站在玫瑰下面(4)。"

       "猫女。"

       像是突然被空中的飞去来器击中腹部，她感觉到太阳神经丛所在的那一大束神经猛然收缩，麻痹了她的第一意识。她本还以为自己仍有回旋余地，却被他击碎在地。

       "隐瞒的缘由在于我不想将你扯进风暴眼。"布鲁斯伸出手，艰难地想要扯开面具。

     赛琳娜眯起双眼，窗外的雨水滑落落地窗，闪光之下，布鲁斯只看到她的双睫间徒留一层绿滢滢的光彩，他的手被赛琳娜制住，对方突然的靠近使他屏住呼吸。"但我一直置身其中，而且我身处海上(5)。所以，别自责，侦探。"

      "你从什么时候知道我的身份的？"

    “我把这个问题原样奉还给你。”赛琳娜轻笑，"所以，我们似乎都知道对方的双重身份，但都 **缄默不语** 如同 **哈伯克拉底** （6），深陷于这段特殊的罗曼蒂克史。"

    “在我从哈莉·奎因的歌剧院袭击中接住你的时候，我嗅到了你没有除净的香水味。”

      赛琳娜开始头疼， **香水，唇红，那天的袭击太过突然，她留下了太多破绽。** 她想起作为赛琳娜时两人午夜间在天台看到的烟火，以及她嗅到的他身上干净得可疑的气息。过往的回溯使她身心俱疲，她看着他腹部血迹逐渐干涸，却觉得自己更加不安。

   “也许你也应该告诉我你一直隐瞒的理由。”

     "我不是你的所有物，你的情人，你的必须消灭的事物。"

     "而我只是你的一段历险，而你注定不会被我拴住。"

     "相当好的一段历险。"

     "我们都知道这段关系的结果。

     "你可能会被切断蝙蝠索，陨落天际，脑浆涂地;我可能会暴露身份，孤独而终。你说过，而我知道这些都不会发生。所以，闭嘴，布鲁斯，你需要休息。"她不想假设那些东西。

     "总有些结果我们不得不提前假设。"

     "在你陨落之时，接住你的人会是我，就像当年你最终接住了我。"

      窗外雨水如熔银安然，雷雨声声渐小，他还想说些什么，他想要跟她解释，却只感觉到赛琳娜向前微倾，她的冰凉的手捧住他的下颏，街上汽车钠气弧光灯的灯光点燃了两人的眸子。

   “ **我们最后的底牌** 就是 **坦诚相对** ，布鲁斯。”

     他看着两人的距离被拉得更近，她的嘴唇美丽而双眸澄澈，柔软一经接触便如同点燃的火焰在两人间爆发，他们都 **怀念过往，珍惜当下，珍惜那彼此间不可磨灭的电火花。**

      这种感觉如同置身天堂。

 

   **Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 仓促短打，旧文放置。感觉自己写了好多这种三流情节......#FuckTomKing2K18
> 
>  
> 
> （1）该情节详见Hush（包括下文哈莉的袭击，老爷接住猫姐的情节均出自这里）。
> 
> （2）没有补过N52猫女篇，感谢RS提供的资料：老爷会用金属软膏来掩藏自己的气味。
> 
> （3）有时由于子弹自身质量小而受到的阻力大，会在体内碎裂成很多小的碎片。
> 
> （4）喻指保守秘密。
> 
> （5）陆上的风暴眼往往平静无风，而海上的风暴眼却是最危险的部分。
> 
> （6）罗马神话中的"沉默之神"。


End file.
